Roux and I
by Mrs.Sparrodeppabbersandsroux
Summary: Hot and steamy. Romantic first person narrative that you can just picture being there.Sex,breakfast in bed, what more can I say. Please leave a comment
1. Perfect Morning

Sunlight bathed the room as the waves ponded the shore outside. Warm, soft hands encircled my waist and tender lips caressed my neck. I closed mt eyes and relished the moment. His every touch made chills run through me and made me feel as if the rest of the world was obsolete. I sighed contentedly as he began to stroke my hair all the way down my back. "I love you."he whispered in my ear, making anew stream of chills shoot right through me. "I love you too, Roux." He then buried his face in my neck and began nuzzling me gently.I lay staring out the window knowing that if I had ever loved anyone he was it. I felt safety and comfort in his arms. Everything about him drove me insane. My every thought, my every dream, hell my every sense was overwhelmed with him. I was addicted, no obsessed with him. He had me hooked and I'm not sure he knew it.

All of a sudden he turned my body to face his own. I was overpowered by so many emotions as I gazed into his deep, almost black eyes. He held me close to him and I obeyed. I could feel him struggling to fight his arousal. I giggled and saw him smiling. "I love it when you laugh." his member was swollen but he still tried to lower. I giggled more. "It's ok." I finally said. He still tried to still his erection. I shook my head and whispered in his ear, "It really is ok. Stop trying to stop it. I want it just as bad if not more." At this he laughed. "I thought I had it under control so you couldn't tell." he slightly pouted. I entangled his hair with my fingers and continued to stare into those beautiful black eyes. I couldn't take anymore of the suspense. I bit my lower lip and decided to roll over on him and take charge.

Then, as if reading my thoughts he said, "Not so fast." and rolled on top of me. I growled low in the back of my throat and attempted to roll him, but he held firm. He growled in response and began bearing down on me with kisses. He tasted like rum, strawberries, and chocolate.His mouth worked it's way from my lips to my neck and then to my breasts. He started licking my right breast and suckled my nipple. He looked up at me groaning with ectasy and gave me A look of the utmost pleasure laced with mischief. I moaned even louder As he bit my breast. He then allowed his hands to take over and took my mouth in his. As he fenced my tongue I attempted to moan but it came out as a small squeak from under his lips.

How did he give me an orgasm even when he wasn't inside me? How did he do it when he wasn't even around? Then it happened. He came in to me with full force. He watched with excitement as I gasped and grabbed the sheets. He slowly began rocking in and out of me. I started moving my hips rhythmically with him. "Faster Roux, please." I whined. His body then forcibly rocked faster and faster inside of me as he smiled broader. He was so hard I could swear he would rip me apart. I moaned and cried out in the vast gratification he continuously supplied. I could feel him begin to climax and he started to moan. "ROUX!!!" I screamed as we both climaxed. He then collapsed on the bed be side me, his arms engulfed me.

My body was covered in sweat and I breathed heavily, smiling. Roux rested his head on my chest and whispered, "I love when you do that." "Do what?" I gasped. "Scream my name.It only makes me love you more. I never felt like this before, where even you saying my name made it hard to breathe." I grinned. "Me neither." I petted his hair lightly until I heard him fall asleep. I closed my own eyes and drifted off thinking of Roux and how happy he made me. "I love you." I whispered under my breath again and slept.


	2. Breakfast in Bed

Once again I woke up. This time I found myself alone in the bed with Roux nowhere in sight. I felt myself shudder at my sudden abandonment. Then I heard a strange sound emanating from the kitchen. I smelled the sweet spices of nutmeg and cinnamon. I also inhaled the aromas of eggs, bread, bacon, and a citrusy fragrance.The noise I had heard was Roux frying something and then that unmistakable "Damn!" that immediately followed.

At first I thought of getting out of bed. Then swiftly decided that if he was going to cook I might as well be served in bed, even if it meant hurting himself in the process. He appeared in the doorway holding a platter of food. He set it down in front of me. On it was bacon, eggs, OJ, French toast, chocolate chip pancakes, coffee, and an indistinguishable carmel colored lump. "Eat that last." he said pointing at it. I nodded with caution. He sat down beside me and I handed him a little plate. He began to serve himself as did I. As I ate my bacon I could feel his eyes watching me. "You're staring."I stated. He turned to his plate for a minute or two and ate something, but by the time I had begun eating a pancake his eyes were back on me with a deep intent. "What?" I asked quietly. "Nothing. You're just so radiant I can't help but look." Now this made me blush, which made him smile and lean in close to my ear. "I think it's adorable when you blush." "Is there anything about me you don't like?"

He rested his face on his palm, contemplating what I had just said. "Yes." he replied slowly. "What?" I naturally inquired. "You're absolutely perfect and it kills me." he said smiling. I chuckled." Ah. There it is you're going to start doing everything I love and I can't resist. And then what, I'll be helpless but to adore you even more." he said in his rich accent. "I'm not sure what you mean." I faked innocently. He gave me a sarcastic look as he bit off a piece of bacon. I batted my eyelashes and continued the pristine pretense. "You're doing it again. You're too damn attractive to be toying with me in such a way." "Oh, then how should I toy with you?" I now had him lying on my stomach just above the food. "Don't. It's my job to seduce you." he snickered. "Well you're doing a hell of a job with the wake up call and the breakfast in bed." "It'd be hard for me to send you gifts seeing as I'm with you every waking moment." "That's not true." An awkward silence fell over us.I played with the back of his ponytail and he remained still and silent. I felt a chill of fear rush through my body as I felt the icy sting of my words. I tried to speak and apologize but I couldn't make a sound. My entire body froze in horror as I stared off into space. Beneath my hand I felt his head turned and look straight up at me.

"Are you alright?" the urgency in his voice broke my thoughts and I slowly sank back to reality. I nodded slightly. "What was it?" he asked still wary that I might snap. "I felt that feeling as if I were totally alone in the world. Everyone I cared about, everyone I loved and even people I met on the street were taken away from me. I had no one and it frightened me." He moved the tray off the bed and held me.I could feel the warmth and compassion in his arms. He showered me with kisses as I absent mindedly lay me head on his shoulder. 'You're never alone. I'll always be here. I'm yours and with you is where I'll stay. I'll never leave." I felt a tinge in my heart as he spoke the words. I nestled myself deeper in his chest it came back, the doubt and the fear.I began to think,'What if I leave you.' Hot tears fought their way out. Then I closed my eyes and tried to bury those thoughts. How could I think such things? 'Maybe because you've done it before.' I answered myself.

In an attempt to banish these horrible revalations I looked up into his eyes. I saw past the beauty of his face to the beauty of his soul. He was charming and handsome but these were mere enhancements to his brains, protective nature, and genuine personality. I never had to question my love for him. I knew it. The only reason I had to get away last time was because I got that feeling of insecurity and distrust. I only had that feeling in myself, not Roux. I knew I wouldn't feel this way if I didn't have a past of running away. He gazed back into me with a honesty gleaming in his eyes. I felt terrible for even believe my past was enough to chase me away from thiswonderful new love. A love that was true love that needed no questions but only the two peole that felt it. How I had ever gone on without it was a mystery to me, but nowthat I had it I was sure never let it go.

How much time we spent loooking intoeach others eyes. For all I know it could have been enternity. I didn't mind and obviously neither did he. I held his slight frame next to my not-so-skinny body. I felt the warmth of his skin from underneath his clothes. In that instant I understood that we were truly meant for each other. We both had been through hard times recently and we helped each other through it. Our dysfunctionals lives had crossed and a rocky friendship had now blossomed into a full blown love affair.

In light of the circumstances chances are he saw through my deliberate silence. "Why are you acting so strangely?" he asked stroking my hair. "I hadn't realized I was." I knew it was stupid to lie but it was worse to tell the truth. "Look at me." His voice was sweet but I couldn't resist. My eyes met his and all of a sudden the fear and doubt washed away. All I could feel was the electric current of our love. I forgot to breathe and Roux laughed lightly. The sound was like an angel's harp to my ears. I finally caught my breath. "Wow." I gasped.


	3. Le Petite Cafe

He kissed my forehead lightly making me slightly dizzy. My eyes must have glazed over dreamily because the next thing I knew he was calling my name. "Scarlet." his intoxicating voice called. I immediately snapped back. "Yes, my love?" I answered laying myself back down."Did you not enjoy breakfast?" he began another false pout. "No. I loved it. Especially before the food."I grinned. He grinned back. "Oh really?" "Yeah, and I was wondering if I could have seconds." I batted my eyelashes seductively. "I think that can be arranged."

He began to kiss me and after getting me hot and bothered waiting for him to touch me he pulled back. I pouted and looked longingly up at him. His grin had grown across his beautiful face. "But later right now we both need to go to work." he said and got up. "Damn." He was taking the dishes to the kitchen as I got up.

Upon feeling the breeze I remembered I was completely naked. What was i going to wear I thought standing in front of the closet we shared. I was in desperate need to do laundry and there for decided to steal a pair of Roux's jeans. They were real dark denim and they just about fit.I then pulled on my long dark blue t-shirt. I let my wild, curly brown hair hang loose and free. I slipped on my all purpose sandals and walked out of the room.

He was waiting for me by the door drumming his fingers lightly. We owned a small cafe down in the little town square, not ten minutes away. I was Irish born like him only my mother had brought me here to France when I was very young. She forced French down my throat but I still hardly use it unless necessary. She also had taught me to cook. Our love of food, especially chocolate, led Roux and I to buy our little cafe.

Roux was basically a handyman for all. The townsfolk come to the cafe and ask for him and then maybe order something or just leave. He goes fix what's broken and moves onto the next little house. It doesn't pay much, but between the food and the craftsmanship we made pretty good money.

We opened up shop and begin to take care of some actual business. "You have to be at Gizzel's by nine thirty to fix her leaky faucet." I told him as he was checking ours. "Fine. Fine." "But hurry I don't like the way she looks at you. And will you leave the sink alone it's fine." He looked up from what he was doing to glare at me. Gizzel the town slut and was always after someone male or female. No one really liked her, they all just felt sorry for her. I didn't.

I was melting choclate in a bowl over boiling water. At sight of the chocolate his expression changed dramatically. "Tell me sumthin, what do you plan to do with all that chocolate?" His sweet smile returning. "I plan to cook with it and serve it to customers as this is a cafe and that is what you tend to do in cafes is it not?"I answered and smiled wickedly at him.

Just then this beautiful, tall blonde came in with bellflower blue eyes and rosy cheeks. "Can I get a cup of coffee and choclate crapes?" "Good morning Sherry." I said sliding her cup of coffee across the counter to her. "Hey Scarlet." her sweet voice cooed. "Scarlet? Can I also have a piece of that?" Her eyes made a beeline to Roux. If she wasn't my wicked best friend she might have died. "Not only does he not want you but he has to go to work now. He has 3 more people after Gizzel." I called over my shoulder as I poured the crape batter into the skillet. "Damn." he muttered as he headed for the door and then he was gone.

"If I were you I wouldn't let him go down there. What her bony little ass will be thinking. I'd let her 'leaky faucet' drown her." she said. I finished drizzling her crapes and put them down in front of her. "Have I ever told you that you're my best friend, because I meant it. I don't want him over there but she's paying and Roux hates her enough to get in and out."

She rolled her eyes taking a forkful to her mouth. "Oh don't give me that trust crap. Gizzel is a greedy whore and we all know it. And if I know one thing about a whore it's that she never quits. These are really good." she added after she swallowed. "I know. And I won't even dilude myself. No matter how much I trust or love that man, whores will always be lurking waiting to pounce on him. But there's another thing I know about whores and it's that thier scared of me." At this we both laughed. I began making more crapes and pancakes while Sherry finished her breakfast.

The cafe began to fill up with the hungry townsfolk. I served one right after the next, picking up tidbits of gossip and such. Roux came back in the middle of my rush with this look of distaste on his face. "What?" I asked him. "That vile tramp in just disgustin'"he answered shaking his head. "Well it's over now and you have more work to do. Plus I have sumthin' for you later, now go." I said handed him the schedule for the day. Before I could scamper back to the stove I felt the strong arm encircle my waist. I turned to butter in his grip. He pressed his lips to my ear. "And what might you have for me later?" A shiver went down my spine. "Mmmmmmmmmm." I said.

A sly smile swept both our faces. "Now you'll have to wait and see." I answered and turned in his grasp. I kissed him briefly before watching him leave. I stayed in a happy mood the rest of the day cooking and humming to myself. I mischieviously thought about what I was going to do tonight throughout the entire day. I decided to close the shop before Roux's last appointment at 5.

I cleaned up really well so that in the morning I could afford to be a little late if needed and then locked the shop up. I walked home with vivid images erupting in my head. It took me a full 5 minutes longer to get to the little cottage on the shore. Once home I got comfortable which meant I took a long luxurious bath. After enjoying the steaming water and pleasant aromas of the bath oils, I slipped into my white satin nightgown. I went into the kitchen and made Roux a sandwich , and then lie down in my bed.Be fore long the images returned and before long I was slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

**sorry it's soo short but plees tell me what you think.**


	4. Roux's Surprise

**(sowy it's been so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll have more real soon. I promise)**

Sometime later I woke up at sunset. Roux would be home any minute and I hadn't gotten his surprise started. I scratched my head walking to the kitchen trying to remember if we had chocolate or not. I searched in the pantry util I found it.

"Aha. There you are you little bugger."

I had begun melting it when I heard a soft knock on the door. I went cautiously. It might be Roux just forgetting his key, or it could be a psycho killer. When I opened it I found neither. What I found was a skanky, lanky red-head in a mini skirt and a shirt 2 sizes too small.

"What the fuck do you want, Gizzel?"

"Roux. He needs to fix my sink again. Why are you here?"

"Uh, I live here bitch and you'd be wise to remember that. Roux's not here so piss off."I said a little too heated, but I didn't care. There was no one there to hold me back from assaulting her, but I kept my cool despite my better judgement.

"Well tell him needs to swing by and have a look at it."

I didn't bother to answer. I slammed the door in her face and stalked off to the kitchen.

"That bitch." I exclaimed upon seeing my burned chocolate. I rinsed it out and started over when another knock came.

"Go away you whore!" I yelled stirring my chcolate. I heard a soft thud at the doorand went to investigate. I stuck my head out the and looked around for someone, anyone. Then I looked down. An assortment of red and black roses stood at my feet.

I picked them up and carryed them into the house smelling them as I went. I found the card rhat read:

_For the times I'm not with you now i can be -- love ROUX_

I smiled like a highschool girl who got a love note from her boyfriend. I left them o the counter and finished his surprise humming and dancing through the kitchen. Black and red roses. He was getting good. Almost too good. Any minute he'd be home and I'd be all over him. If that cunt wanted to fight she was gonna get it, but I'd never forget that I loved him for him.

7 on the dot my darling angel had come home. He looked tired and hungeryas he sat at the island. He smiled at the sandwhich and hot chocolate that I'd sat out for him and ate it gratefully. I loved watching him eat. It was like he took in every flavor of the food and appreciated every ingrediant. Most of all I had a fascination with his jawline. it was like the most sexiest thing to me how it moved when he talked or ate. I couldn't help it.

"Enjoying the show?" he asked after he'd eaten half the sandwhich.

"If you get to stare so do I." I said turning back to the kitchen taking a tray from the oven and placing it on the stove.

"Come here." he said loftly to me.

As much as I wanted to I didn't. He looked at me and repeared himself. I shook my head and placed my delicate suprise on a plate. His eye squinted at me and he almost got up.

"Hold it right there. You haven't had your surprise." I said picking up one of the cookies and waving through the air. That got his attention.

"Now if you want dessert, you have to get in the bed." A sly smiled swept his features and I met him with my own.

His eyes followed me until he disappeared into the door way. I finished taking the cookies off the tray and slowly walked in the room. Roux snatched the plate with one hand and caught me with the other. I was caught in a nastolgic bliss when he kissed me I had never felt my whole body rapture with a kiss before now.

When I regained my breath back he laughingly was smiling at me. "well do you like them?" I said expectantly.

He picked a cookie up and inspected it as he sat down on the bed and the bit into it.

"Macaroons?" he asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah the way my mother made them. With the chocolate inside."

He kissed me tasting of chocolate and coconut. It was heavenly. His skin touched mine and exhillerated me all over again. I felt my self in a trance almost as he began undressing us. He kissed me down to my feet and came back up and whispered in my ear, "This is your surprise."

**(sowy to cut it short but I promise the next chapter will have all the juicy details. TA--vampclad)**


	5. Heat

**Back by popular demand the next exciting chapter. da-da-da-da!**

I let him pin me to the bed with pleasure.I couldn't control myself even if I wanted to. He was too damn good. His lust rolled over my body in tropical heat waves that made me want to explode. I couldn't get enough of his lips or his hands on my body. and all this before we really did anything. Foreplay can be so damn intoxicating.

With the slightest touch my heart would soar to heaven then thud back into my chest just so he could do it again. I was no fool. Roux knew exactly the effect he had on me and enjoyed every minute of the sweet seductive torture he waged on me. I moaned and he still wouldn't go past third base. i was on the verge of screaming and instinctively as if he knew, roux put his finger to my lips and whispered,"Not yet." Then he smiled wickedly down at me. I wanted to kill him. But more than anything i just wanted to feel him inside me.

He parted my thighs lightly and ever so gently pressed his lips to my clit. I almost begged for it right then and there but before I could gasp or even think his tongue was caressing in me. As he worked me over with his tongue I clutched the sheets above my head and began letting out small animal like whimpers of sheer joy. I writhed and sqirmed trying to hold on to that indescrible feeling. I moaned, screamed, and panted every time he moved his tongue. I was screaming yes until my breath caught and I came.

Roux smiled at me, licking his lips. "Come here." I panted and beckoned with my finger. He crawled along the length of my body making sure to touch his naked body to mine. "What am I goimg to do with you?" Isaid taking a handful of his hair and kissing him. I didn't much mind being able to taste myself as long I could taste him too. He ended our little moment all too soon. "What?" I asked puzzled. "Nothin' " he answered and kissed me again.

At that very moment the phone rang. "Dammit" we said simotaniously. "I'll get it." Roux said leaving the room. There was mummb ling in the next room as I impatiently awaited my lover boy to return. When he did he told me to get dressed, that the cafe had caught on fire and we needed to get there now.


	6. Huh? How'd this happen?

**Happy New Year and Merry Christmas!!!**

I stood in front of my beloved cafe and watched the flames licking the stone walls and the smoke circle towards the heavens. I couldn't bring myself to cry or feel sad at all. The truth was I was pissed. More than anything at that moment I wanted to find the punk son of a bitch that did this and chop their fucking head off. Who the hell would burn down my cafe in the middle of that wonderful night? Who sets fires at nine o'clock? Alright so they're dumb and irrational questions to which the answers are right in front of my face. Godamn that bitch Gizzel. Over a fucking man! Some hookers are just too desperate.

The officers had me standing out there for another half an hour badgering me with questions. The whole time all I could think of was where was Roux and what were we going to do without the extra money we were making. Finally I ended it by telling them I had to find my husband. I went around the back ally and a little ways down the street calling his name like an idiot. At least I felt like that. I finally caught up with Sherry.

"Have you seen Roux?" I asked bewildered.

"Yeah. He went down to the river grumbling about Gizzel, the cafe and you. What the hell happpened. I've never seen him so mad."

"Gizzel burned the cafe down or at least we both seem to think so. Why would he go down to the river?"

"Gypsies are back. I'm sorry about the cafe Scarlett. If you need money I'll.."

"Don't worry we'll be fine. Let's go see us some gypsies."

We walked down to the woodsy area on the bank of the river. Three river boats were moored along the bank. Sherry grabbed my arm as we stepped onto the dock. I recognized a few of the pirates that Roux had introduced me to and had stayed with us a few days. There was a tall lean tan man with a blue scarf around his head and hair pulled into a pony tail. He had the palest blue eyes i'd ever seen and the brightest smile too.

"Charlie." I called to him. He looked at me for a moment and then smiled wider than I'd ever seen.

"Scarlett! Come aboard, luv. Roux's on here talkin' 'bout sumfin' or anotha. Says he got a job fors us."he said in his Scottish brouge.

Sherry and I made our way onto the boat and into the covered section to find ten maybe fifteen gangly men all gathered around my loving Irish man. Charlie had followed us in and had taken the liberty of interrupting Roux to say we were here. It was alot like the first time I'd met Roux.

_Sherry and I had been walking along the shore watching the gypsies work when Charlie called us over._

_"Wot are two fine lasses like ye selves doin' so far from town, ay?"_

_"Enjoying ourselves. What's it too you?" I answered._

_"Got sass in ya I see. Why not come aboard and meet some our fine lads."_

_Sherry all too eager jumped aboard and ran under the tarp._

_"Don't be afraid of ol Charlie,luv. There's someone unda there that I'd love you to meet."_

_I relunctantly followed him under the tent structure where the men gathered. It must have been later than I thought because most of the men i'd seen working were under here now. They were crowded around some source of sweet music. It sounded like guitar. Then a voice began telling a story about a band of runnaways that started the gypsies. The voice was rich like chocolate, smooth like silk, warm like whiskey,and sweet like honey. His accent was damn near intoxicating all by itself. While in my daze Charlie had disappeared into the circle. Some stared at them, others stared at me._

_I was becoming self-conscious with all those eyes on me. They were all lust filled and hungery looking and I didn't like it one bit. Their gazes could've burned rightr through me that I was surprised I didn't go up in flames that instant. It was so unbareable that I wanted to scream. but I did them one better, I yelled at them._

_"What the hell's wrong with you? Have you never seen a woman up close or something? Quit staring!"_

_a few turned away to avoid further anger but a few couldn't resist. I grabbed the one closest to me by the neck and dug my fingers in. _

_"Is there some reason that you're smiling like you're some fucking moron?"_

_"I like a woman witha little fight in her." he said panting in my ear. I smiled at him in the most pleasant way I knew a kicked between his legs. He curled up on the floor and howled like a lone wouned wolf._

_"What's going on over here?" The silky voice asked. I turned to meet the face and for the first time in my life I felt a little woozy._

This time however, I kicked no one. They all knew me well enough that if they stared too hard I was the least of their troubles. Roux looked at me and he looked ashamed. Now I was thoroughly confused. I looked back trying to sympathize and not doing a good 's hard when you don't know which emotion to fake. 'what's wrong' I mothed when he began walking towards me.

"I shouldna let this happen to ya." he said

"It's not you're fault she's just an uptight bitch. We'll be alright."

"I love you. You know that?"

"Of course I do."

"I have to go away for a little while."

"What? Where are you going?"

"Up the river to Paris to peddle a few things."

"Why?"

"I've asked the boys here to help me rebuild your cafe and this is the exchange."

"First off it's our cafe. Second that's so sweet. You would really do all that for me? I love you." I grabbed him and kissed him so fierce i thought about taking him right then and there. however i had to show some damned restraint.

"I'll be gone for a few weeks. take care of my heart for me. it'll always be yours" and with that they sailed off waving goodbye.

I decided to spend my time away from him with Sherry just in case the psychotic arsonist wasn't done. I packed and locked up feeling a little sad that I hadn't gone with what was I going to do? Not only was my hot steamy night was stolen away now the supplier of all my sexual desires and companionship. I was going to survive. I don't know how but I would. Damn. This must be what the hell true love is. When you can't stand minutes let alone hours or days apart from one person. I was becoming an emotional wreck and knew then and there that I would never ever my whole life long runaway again. Well, from Ropux at least.

**Here you go my gift from me to you. Hope you enjoyed it now REVIEW or else!**


	7. Gargantuan

**I'm back and fully intend on atoning for my long absence. There has recently been a laptop custody battle that I'm on the losing side of and a loss of unrestricted Internet but I digress. So where were we?**

**

* * *

**The days dragged on and on in a melancholy fog that seemed to emanate from me. I hardly ate or got out of bed or did much at all. My days were spent in perpetual dreams of Roux that always ended in a terrible nightmare. I must have gotten to a really low point and pissed Sherry off because on day she yanked me out of bed, threw me in the shower, and got me out of her house. We walked through the market without any real interest until we wound up walking through the vibrant woods in the invigorating sunshine. I felt somewhat better but still the longing in my core called out his name as if he were dead and I'd never see him again. Thank God that wasn't the case and I was just being an overzealous drama queen.

"Are you ok?" Sherry asked plopping down on the grass in the vast meadow. Her blue dress splayed like her golden hair as she layed down.

Lying beside her I answered,"Better than the past couple days."

"You love him."she smiled to herself.

"Yes. So?"

"I've never known anyone as madly in love as you and Roux. The poor man loves you and knowing you, you probably don't say it while he keeps reminding you."

"Is love measured in how often you say it or in the actions you do to show the compassion and love you feel?"I challenged. She made me sound like a heartless bitch incapable of human emotions, then again she could be right.

"Touché"

"Thank you for getting me out."

"You're welcome. I couldn't take anymore whiny crybaby shit anyway."she chuckled.

"Love you too."I mumbled.

"Were you throwing up yesterday?"she asked coyly.

"What are you insinuating?"I propped up on my elbow and eyed her.

"Oh nothing.....pregers." she said as if she were enjoying the sun.

"I'm not pregnant."

"Really? Then what's with the technicolored yawning and the no period?"

"I've had my period."

"When?"

"Fuck you. I'm always irregular."

"Are your boobs sensitive?"

"What?"

"When Roux sucks on them does it turn you on more than usual?"

"Maybe."

"Are you hornier?"

"Damn you."

"You are pregnant. I know you. You don't ever get up to pee now you're going all the time and I can see your boobs are huge."

"My boobs are always huge."

"I'm talking bigger than just double D's, mama, I'm talking borderline gargantuan. Are you bloaty?"

"Enough already! I'm not pregnant, dammit. I'm just about to start my period."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The days dragged on and Sherry made sure I got my daily dose of sunshine, even though it sometimes caused my head to hurt, which she always said was just another symptom. What made her so damn sure I was "with child". When she become a goddamn-ed midwife? However, at the end of the first week no bleeding meant she was probably right which made me star to totally freak out. What was I going to do with a kid? How would Roux take the news? These thoughts tormented me day and night until that fateful day came when Roux finally showed up at Sherry's with the sexy smile and sweet irresistable body.

* * *

**That's alittle treat at the end to make up for the little writing and the absence. Do forgive me and feel free to criticize my writing in any way and please remember to review.**

**Love and fluffies**

**VampClad**


	8. Home at Last

****

Before I continue I would like to apologize, sincerely for making a few people cry and not going any further. And now without further ado, more Roux

* * *

There he stood in all that beautiful glow I had dreamed about for what felt like centuries. Those perfect lips curved up in that crooked smile that seemed to say, "Kiss me, I'm up to no good." He stared at me as if he were going to drink in every part of me with just his eyes and all I could do was stare dumb-stuck right back at him. He reached out and just stroked my cheeck softly leaving a a line of fire where he touched. And a fire in others I wanted him to touch. Finally he spoke and sent more butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"I missed you, Scarlett."he whispered.

"I missed you too." I managed to murmur.

"I love you." He said wrapping one arm around my waist while his other hand snaked around my back up to the nape of my neck. His pressed his lips to mine like he always had, but this felt different. His tongue traced my lips over and over until he dove right intomy mouth. I kissed back with twice as much force and made him groan. He pulled me even closer and I could feel the rising need against my thigh. A low cough came from behind us. He pulled back and smiled down at me.

"We should go home." I said to him.

"Such a long damn walk."

"Ten minutes is not that long, darling."

"Fine." He relented and picked me up in his arms. I shrieked in surprise and yelled.

"What are you doing?"

"Carrying you home so you can have a look at my treasure chest." He smiled. That whole ten minute walk I didn't see the beautiful country-side or even breath the fresh clear air because I was busy making out with Roux. Once inside we started ripping each othe's clothes off and kisssing any place we could reach.

"Now where were we before I left?" he said laying me down and leaving a trail of kisses down between my breasts. Stroking my thighs seductively he licked me between my folds and made me twitch and moan. He left me on the brink of ectasy and came up to look down into my face.

"Open your eyes." he whispered and I looked up in to his eyes. We hadn't even made it to the bed, but we were on the floor in front of the closet. "Turn your head toward the mirror and watch." He purred. I faced the mirrored doors of the closet and saw how intricately tangled together we were. Roux ran his tongue down me neck and over my breast while he thurst into me. I shook and closed me eyes with the pleasure. "Watch." he said again. Prying I watched him do it again. Rhythmatically I watched how my hips always met up with his and how in perfect time we converged. I teetered on the edge of ectasy and oblivion and I could no longer open my eyes. In that almost perfect moment a knock was heard.

"Roux! Scarlett, luv, open up! I know yerra in there." A Scottish accent called.

"Damn, Charlie."Roux muttered.

"Shit!" I whispere, then to Charlie I called, "give us a minute, will ya!!" Relunctantly, we both got off the floor and quickly into our clothes. I walked to the door more irritable then I'd been in a while. this had better be pretty damn important to interrupt my orgasm. I swung the door open and there was Charlie looking down at his feet.

"Hi, come on in." I feinted a smile. Abashed, he shuffled into the dining roomas roux came in from the bedroom.

"What's this about Charlie?"Roux asked with a more pronounced accent. I wanted to purrat how sexy he sounded, but controlled myself. I had to remain calm and remember I still had to tell Roux about our little addition.

"Well, I donna feel right 'bout not payin' ya fer yer work out on the rivva. I came t'give ya wot ye earned. Here." He handed Roux a small pouch that tinkled with coins. "I neva seen ya work so hard on nufin' befur. Ya gotta a heart fur that woman o' yers. I canna tell ya how lucky ya are to have found such a prim-rose star-gazer wit a heart o' gold. I'll be gettin' along m'way the boys have already started on the rebuildin'but ya deserved the money too." Charlie shook his hand and gave me a tight squeeze before leaving the house.

"How nice of him." I said shutting the door.

"Why? Cuz he called you a prim-rose star-gazer? Or cuza the money?"

"Both."I smiled. He took me up in his arms again, but before he kissed me I put my finger on his lips. "Hold it tiger, we need to talk about, er, somethin', love." I gave a quick smile.

"'bout what?"

"Um, well, shit! I'll just come out and say it."

"Say what?"

"The sex is great and all, but...."

"You're leaving me?"His face was shocked and hurt like someone had come up and sucker-punched him.

"NO! I was just joking, no actually, I'm pregnant."I said sheepishly. His face went from hurt to stunned to happy to shocked to excited to thoughtful. "Well don't just stand ther say something."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Sherry,but that's only because she's the one that told me and I was in total denial."

"When did ya find out?"

"A couple days ago and can you please not use the full extent of your accent."

"Why?""

"I am in a state of absolute total level 27 horniness plus I don't even know just how long I've been pregnant."

"Level 27?"his eyebrows raised and his accent grew richer. My eyes closed and a anmalistic groan broke free. He pulled me closer and if I thought he was hard before I was sadly mistaken. He took me ther in the kitchen and showed me all the intricasies that pleasure can hold.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think, I personally always like it better when Roux's around.**


	9. What A Man

5 months later

By now I had put Roux through the strangest and most unjustified changes of his life and mine. With my hormones up in the air my mood swings were even more out of control than usual. There were times I wouldn't let him look at me let alone touch me for the past month without expressed consent first. Before than I would carry on like normal with the occasional bouts of weeping and yelling for no reason there wasn't a time I didn't want him near me. I wanted him to touch me, squeeze me, hold me, and most importantly sex up every part of me until I couldn't think straight. So far he was more than happy to oblige my every whim with little more than a satisfied smile. At times that smile had pissed me off to no end and then it warmed my insides knowing that it meant he was going to do very naughty things to me. In those moments, the only thing that mattered was the dirty wanton minds of me and my love.

My cafe had been rebuilt bigger and better than ever and business was even greater. For the last two months, Sherry decided to help out so I wouldn't have to be on my feet and I only had to supervise. Roux began to help out as I neared my due date. Eventually, he even took to sending me home half-way through the day which was both a blessing and a curse. Soon my loving provider did something so far out of character that I couldn't believe it at first. One night after an extremely long day, Roux and I were headed on our way home when he stopped me beside the path leading down to the shoreline.

"Do ya love me Scarlett?" he asked raising my head to meet his eyes.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes, Roux."

"Are you absolutely sure? You're not unsure of me in any way?" He asked fervently with a longing deep in his eyes.

"I've never been more sure or more positive of anything in my life than I am about the way I feel for you."

"Marry me Scarlett."

"Really?"

"Scarlett." he warned.

"Sorry. I'll marry you Roux and I'll love you forever."

"As will I, love, forever and always." He kissed me ever so gently and barely lifted me from the ground.

* * *

**A/N sorry bit o change in plans but still ony a few more til the end :c i may cry at the end now that I know for certain anything you'd like to see in the end let me know and I'll o my best to throw it in. Love yas! 3**


	10. My Heart

**A/N I'm a terrible person and I apologize so I'm going to work my little behind off for you guys whom i love. So here I go...**

* * *

Somehow Roux convinced me to get married in two weeks, against my better judgement. Alright so I knew exactly how he did it, purring in his damn accent and kissing me so persuasively. Sherry wasted no time in making me nuptially ready. We found a simple satin dress with a halter top. It was lined with black lace above the black satin ribbon at the waist-line. She found the "perfect" flowers and similar dresses for the wedding within a day of finding the dress for me. She literally took over everything. The time, the place, who was invited, the priest, the whole nine. I was in charge of two things, my vows and the cake(only because I asked). Roux had finagled to have his vows already written and walked away scot-free. Most days he worked and Sherry drug me to some stupid shop to make "decisions" she had already made.

The night before the wedding Sherry, along with a few other ladies, snatched me away from Roux. He laughed as they took me away whinning. They whisked me to Collette Blanc's house along the shore. I didn't really know her, but she seemed nice and courteous for a young widow. She along with Sherry and Emily Norton, a runaway English heiress, were going to spend the night and gussy me up in the morning. I happened to find that i liked both these women that i'd never really met before. Emily was a vibrant redhead who was a terrible romantic. She had come to fall in love and was happy to at least found someone in love. Collette was a sweet old soul with a bit of a dark side, I was soon to find. She enjoyed drinking and cursing when no one was around, she also enjoyed talking about abd having sex a lot. The river rats would love her.

We stayed up gossiping and talking well into the night until the preggo eggo passed out. I awoke the next morning to a fine frenzy. All three ladies were already awake and getting ready. Collette gave me breakfast while the other two ran around. Sherry did my make up while Emily painted my nails a shiny ivory color. Finally I got into the dress and realized that my boobs were even more gigantic than I thought. Roux was going to love this. They all wore simple Ivory satin dresses the same style. Collette had done my hair up into a twist and curled the stands over to the right. Sherry put diamond pins throughout my hair. Looking in the mirror I suddenly felt nervous. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach and lips trembled.

"Are you alright?" Sherry asked grabbing the bouquets.

"Yeah." I said smiling at her. My stomach fluttered nervously, but I was exited and happy.

"Let's go." Emily said opening the door.

"We're not wearing shoes?"I asked just begining to notice.

"No, petite oiseau, you're getting married on the beach, on the sands." Collette said taking my hand. I followed them out to the warm sandy beach. It was just after sunrise and the sky was painted in pinks, grays, and oranges. A cool breeze sailed in from the north as we walked toward the trellis arch where the priest stood. I started to freak when I didn't see Roux. Sherry patted my arm reassured.

"He's walking down with Collette. Don't worry." she said.

"Okay." I said taking a deep breath and closing my eyes.

Roux and Collette walked first even though I wasn't allowed to see it. Then Charlie and Emily walked down the aisle and parted ways. When it was my turn my legs felt like jell-o and my feet were made out of lead. Sherry gently guided my down the way towards the man I loved. Seeing him with that look in his eyes warmed me inside and made my heart quicken. His eyes bared his entire heart and soul and there was no doubt that he loved me. It brought tears to my eyes. When Sherry gave me away my heart stopped.

"Scarlet, I can't promise tonever tke you for granted, nor to never get mad, nor understand everything you say or do. I won't promise to accept all your quirks, to let you be right , or always agree with you. I won't give you the moon or the stars but I will and have given you my heart and all that entails. I will never stop loving you. I will never go a day without telling you how much I love and need you. You are the only person I can't live without and the only one I refuse to live without. You not only have my heart, you are my heart." he said from memoryand put me to shame.

"There are no words to express how you make me feel. No one will ever mean as much to me as you do. You honestly complete me in ways I didn't know I was unfufilled. I love you as i have never loved anyone. There is no one else in this entire world that I feel safe and secure and loved with. You are the only one I'll ever love." was all i could think to say in return.

Moments later we were legally wedded and kissing and I was finally wearing the ring. It was a gold ring with a 2-carat square cut emerald with two half-carat square diamonds on either side. After the two of us were back in our house Roux took his sweet time undressing me and then hisself


End file.
